


(Just a Little) Kleptomania

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Academy, Budding Love, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: The number one rule of the academy was to stay in when the sun went down. Of course, when you’re rooming with the resident kleptomaniac of the floor, Jongdae, Minseok almost always broke that rule.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	(Just a Little) Kleptomania

**Author's Note:**

> My words were a little hard to make cohesive but I tried 😅😅😅

🛩️🛩️🛩️

“Babe, hurry! Chang will be back any second!”

Minseok threw his leg over the edge of the window and closed his eyes as fell six feet to the ground. How had Jongdae roped him into another one of his pranks?

“I still don’t know what taking his kettle will do for anything,” Minseok grumbled as they crept from the back of the teacher’s quarters to the tree not too far away.

“Nothing,” Jongdae smirked. “I just want it.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. Of-fucking-course.

The two of them watched the clearing for a few seconds before daring to move. With the coast clear, Jongdae leapt from behind the tree and tore across to the boy’s dormitory. Minseok watched him, heart already beginning to race, and counted the seconds before darting after him.

If one of them had gotten caught, at least the other would have time to get away. Or that was the reasoning Jongdae gave him, and Minseok wasn’t one to ask him too many questions. Sure they’d been dating for about all four months they’ve been here, so he did ask him some questions, but he learned long ago what was worth it.

“Are we grabbing anything else?”

Jongdae carefully stashed the kettle in his hiding spot and signaled that they were in fact going out for more. It was always like this, Minseok, getting tied up in Jongdae’s schemes. He didn’t know why it started, he supposed that it was because of his huge glaring crush he had on him, but a part of him did like the adrenaline.

“We’re going to the display room,” Jongdae said after they neared the gymnasium.

“What for?” Minseok puffed. He was pretty fit, but Jongdae’s endurance had always beaten his.

Jongdae turned around, spreading his hands wide, “Planes! We’re nabbing two of ‘em. One for me and one for you.”

They rounded a tree, checking for any of the teachers patrolling. Minseok counted silently in his head and when no one showed up, they both darted to their next cover. The display planes were pretty cool. So Minseok wasn’t complaining about the haul.

And yeah, Minseok knew stealing was bad, but what else were they supposed to do? The academy only allowed them to go to class, have an hour of recreation outside, and then back to the books. Any boy would be bored.

"How come you've never asked me why I do this?"

Minseok shrugged, taking a moment to enjoy the way the moonlight was hitting Jongdae's face dappling beams of silver on his cheeks. "Never had a reason and I get to spend time with you alone."

Jongdae paused, a playful smile on his lips. "I see."

Minseok held his breath, straining to see if he'd give anything away. But Jongdae's poker face was impenetrable. So he'd never know if Jongdae felt the same.

🛩️🛩️🛩️

The ledge that Minseok found himself clinging to was making his fingers scream in protest. "Hurry," he hissed.

Warm hands closed over his, and suddenly, Minseok was weightless. He soared to the floor, landing rough on his shoulder and groaning. "Could've warned me."

Jongdae knelt next to him and smiled apologetically. "My bad, I guess I don't know my own strength."

Minseok forgave him instantly, because how could he ever say no to that smile. He stared at him for a moment too long and then looked away. Usually he was so good at hiding these feelings, but something about tonight was different.

Jongdae reached up to his face, questions in his eyes. "Am I bleeding?"

It took Minseok a moment to reply because he'd been caught. "No, it was just a shadow. Let's get these planes."

He could feel Jongdae's gaze on him but refused to meet it. After a moment, Jongdae started moving and Minseok followed, careful to be as silent as possible.

The planes were kept in one of the display cases lining the walls to the locker rooms. Honestly at this time of night, no one would be here, but Minseok was still feeling awkward from the moment earlier that he didn't want to break the silence.

"They don't even lock these," Jongdae said as he quite literally opened the glass door and sighed. He didn't even grab one.

"Not much of a challenge then," Minseok added, heart thudding in his chest.

Jongdae glanced at him, a shy smile on his face. "It's okay, I think I've found another."

🛩️🛩️🛩️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
